Urban Warfare
http://codfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Delta_4-7/Urban_Warfare Signup Here ^ Characters Delta 4-7 Name: Sam Weston Age: 28 Weapons: AK-47 w/ Thermal/Night vision scope & Dual mag, Full-auto Glock 22 Role(s): Sniper/Tech expert General description of your character's gear/appearance: Black & gray urban camo jacket/clothing, tactical vest My Wunderwaffle iz missin Name: Rex Xavier Age: 26 Weapons: SPAS 12 w/Extended Mags, SAG 30 w/HE rounds Role: Close Quarter Combat, Grenadier General Description: Red Tiger jacket/clothing, Vulture ballistic vest, bright red night vision goggles. M'''erchantofDeath Name: James "Jim" Carson Age: 25 Weapons: SCAR-H with M203, TMP submachine gun, M9 pistol Role: Grenader General Description: Digital Camo uniform and Helmet cover, Tatical vest, heat and night vision googles. - Name: Andrei Ekomov Age: 47 Weapons: Silenced AK-74M with Red-dot sight, Silenced PM Makarov pistol, NRS-2 , RPG-7 Role: Russian Spetsnaz/specialist General Description: Woodland Camo Clothing, Tatical Vest '''Floody16 Name: Sam Petterson (Related to Scott Petterson, from The Lancer Project) Age:20 Weapons: M-249 SAW LMG and FN Five seveN w/ Laser Sight Role: Guerrilla Description: Uses old army uniform on European One finish, black boots, modular vest and Tactical Helmet Bumblebeeprime09 Name: Jacob Dennis Age: 36 Weapons: Mk. 12 SPR (If a sniper rifle is not suitable for a certain mission, then use a COD4-style M4A1 SOPMOD), Sig P226, Five-seveN, Pocket Knife, Stun Grenade, Flashbang Role: Support General Description: Kevlar Helmet, Marine Urban uniform without armor or equipment (Not MW2's Urban) (Hood covers helmet), Black Balaclava covering nose & mouth, 2 AK Mags on back, in case of an enemy weapon being needed, & radio for air support, Helmet and Goggles are worn in place of hood during missions with an M4A1. xDEATHMAN4aP90x Name: Jack "Joker" Anthony Age: 32 Weapons: FN P90 W/silencer, Ballistic Knife(if Possible) or Fully Auto Glock Akimbo, karambit Knife Role: Stealth, Breaching Description: Born to kill, Jack grew up with a gang who taught him every technique of killing. He later joined the Marines, only to be recruited for the SAS(or whatever group we're in). Equiptment: Black Balaclave, Black Cap turned backwards,Light covering of leaves(light ghillie suit), All the ammo he can get. Story Chapter 1 Outside of Jersey City, NJ 10:37 AM Weston quietly sat perched atop a railroad bridge, concealed among the heavy fog and steel beams, he scanned the area with his thermal scope waiting for a target; and he didn't have to wait long for one. A Russian cargo helicopter with a large bundle of crates dangling from it slowly advanced toward him, he chambered an armor-piercing explosive round and focused his gaze on the cockpit. After a few seconds he put three rounds in to the helicopter, the recoil from the ludacrisly destructive bullets almost sending him falling off the bridge. As he climed down from the bridge he could clearly see the flames of the downed chopper, and walking towards it he could clearly hear the crackled Russian voices over the radio. Sorting through the cargo he picked out several boxes of food and ammo, then rigging the wreckage with one of the stolen trip mines he recovered from the crates. This was more than just a new type of warfare for him, it was a new way of life. -Delta 4-7 Chapter 2 Above the Atlantic 9:37 AM Andrei Ekomov had never expected the Americans to be so......fierce. The leaders of Russia had preached that the Americans would fall to the might of the Russian Bear in at least 3 days. Of course, they never expected it would be longer than that. So, that's why he was being sent to New York. He was apart of a special division in the Russian Military, created after the Afgan war in the 1980's. "The Cleaners" they were dubbed, since they had cleared any area with rebels in them. Andrei checked his AK-74M, and checked to make sure every weapon was there. He was going to make sure that he cleaned the entire area, even if but a smudge, of America of resistance. "One hour untill landing," said the pilot over the intercom ", then, into the grinder you go." Good, thought Andrei grimly, I like the blood. - MerchantofDeath Chapter 3 10:40 AM Weston hurried throught the industrial park, which was now nothing more than bombed out warehouses and construction equipment. He went back to his makeshift HQ in the bridge's control room with his supplies and lit a cigar, he noticed the rrom begin to shake, and observed a second helicopter emerging from the October fog. This one was much different however, having two rotors and strange markings and a call sign Weston recognized as special forces. He decided to investigate. -Delta 4-7 Andrei felt the warm air as he exited the helicopter. It was true of what they said in the movie's, New Jersey was a shit hole. Andrei chuckled, then asked to his friend Imran ", what are we doing in a place like this?" The muscular Imran looked over to him, and said ", we are hunting the rare and highly dangerous guerilla," he chuckled. Andrei nodded, and checked his AK-74. "We're moving out right now, cleaners," said Major Kosov ", so I hope you are ready." Andrei was ready already alright, he was beyond ready. The group of five then got into a truck, and started to drive toward a foward firing base in the innermost part of Jersey City. -MerchantofDeath "Alright, this is seriously fucked up." Thought Weston as he observed the Russian truck, "I've got maps of every Russian garrison for miles, and none of them can even touch what these guys are packing." He decided to trail the strange vehicle on foot.-Delta 4-7 ---- "HOLY SHIT, GET DOWN!!!" yelled Imran, as he ducked in his seat. An A14 missile had just struck the side of the truck, flipping it over. The truck landed on it's side, and Andrei flew into a small dranage ditch. Gunfire was flying from both sides, but Andrei had a better idea than going back up onto the surface. Slowly, he sneaked into a small dranage pipe, and began to walk to the other side. Once he saw the feet of the Americans, Andrei took one of his Semtex's, and through it at one of the americans. Andrei then quickly ran back to the otherside, but still heard the explosion. When he squeezed out of the dranage hole, he was meet with the cheering of his comrades. They were happy that the gunfire had stopped. -MerchantofDeath 12:28 pm Weston emerged from a piece of cover as the BlackHakwk's rotors came to a stop. Three figures emerged from the dust. Their tags on his HUD identified them as friendlies, but he kept his distance. The first figure had black boots and a modular vest, he carried a helmet in one hand and a deadly looking LMG in the other. His rank indicated a Corporal. The second figure was larger than the first, he had a recon vest with pouches of ammunition clips. He had the bars of a Captain on his shoulder. The third figure was of medium height, his vest had 40mm grenades lining it. Red goggles strapped his face, obscuring his eyes. A Lieutenant bar was pinned on his shoulder. The recon soldier pointed and gestured to Weston for him to come over. Weston cautiously approached and lowered his weapon, sure of no enemy presence. "State your name soldier." The recon soldier snapped in a irritated tone. "Sam Weston." He replied, trying to avoid the Captain's gaze. "Hmm. My name is Harris Stone. This is Sam Petterson and Rex Xavier. Callsign Mythic One, Two and Three. Our helicopter had run out of fuel and we are getting reports of Spetsnaz closing in. Since you're here, it wouldn't hurt if you gave us a hand?" Weston had to survive anyway, these were the only friendly forces within a few miles. They had to band together to survive. "Sure." He replied. "Good." Petterson smiled, "Now give it to me and I'll take care of it." He held out a knife and walked over. Rex walked up, slapping Petterson's knife away and pulling out his...a hooked blad that must have been at least 8 inches long. "Stop that! We got company!" Stone shouted. Gunfire erupted around around them and the Special Forces moved so fast, their motions so fluid. It for a minute, was inhuman. Weston readied his weapon, seeing the silhouettes of charging figures. -''My Wunderwaffle iz missin'' Sam yelled frantically while shooting, "I've lived here my whole life, when the Russians came I decided to take the fight to them, been scavenging food and guns for months now. I was tracking a Special forces convoy for a while before you showed up, they're sending in reinforcements." An RPG then came out of the thick fog and hit the chopper "Shit!" he heard one of the men yell. "Fall back, I can take you to a safehouse not far from here!" Sam then told the soldiers. -Delta 4-7 The assault kept coming, but the Special Ops soldiers looked as if they knew what they were doing. A typical soldier would have put a gun to his face and pulled the trigger. Sam killed a dozen of the bastards, but many more arrived. He assumed that they had a plan, or they would end up in a bloody pulp. "Petterson?" Stone asked worried. "Almost...There!" He pried off the lid of the sewer below and dropped in. "Go now!" Stone growled as Rex and Sam followed. Stone took out a Chaos antitank mine flicking it before dropping in the hole. A dull thud was heard and gunshots were silenced. "God...It smells like something died and took a shit in here." Stone muttered. "You know there this safehouse is?" Petterson asked nervously. Weston nodded, "Permission to take point?" "Verified." They walked for nearly an hour, listening to the Russians overhead. At one point Rex used a fiber optic camera and peered outside while concealing himself in the sewer. There were half a dozen T-55s as well as several parked Ka-50s. Also a particular individual caught his eye, but he did not speak. In fact, he hadn't spoken a word since Weston met him. The figure had an unknown sniper rifle in his hand and a bandolier in the other. Xavier closed the cam and returned to the others. -My Wunderwaffle iz missin Andrei's group had stopped at a gas station on the way to their objective. Andrei sat on the gas station's counter, eating a bag of potato chips. Imran was drinking a beer, while Major Kosov was viewing a map. "American beer tastes like shit," said Imran, throwing the bottle on the ground. "Your the one drinking it, Imran," said Andrei. Andrei hopped off the counter, and headed for the Major Kosov. He saluted, and said "Sir." Major Kosov looked up from the road map, and said "Yes, Andrei?" "What is our main objective of today?" said Andrei. Major Kosov looked back at the map, and pointed to a small area, a suburb. "We have been getting reports from the main force in Manhattan that the most resistance is coming from here, so we're going here to 'clean' a little bit. They said that there are some civilians there, but our policy say that any traitors must be shot." Andrei was shocked by this, but did not say a word. He never enjoyed doing anything like this, but it was his job after all. "Hey boss, look what I found here!!" said a soldier, picking up a stuffed animal. "Don't pick that up!!!!!" yelled Kosov. Major Kosov quickly ran over to the soldier, and pushed him away. Then, he took out his knife, and hit the floor with it. Major Kosov picked up the stuffed animal, and a wire could be seen tied to it. "Let this be a message to all of you, we are not dealing with civilized people here," said Kosov, before throwing the stuffed animal down. -MerchantofDeath "You might want to stay clear of debris, Russians aren't afraid to cause a little collateral damage, bombs are causing the sewers to fall apart." Weston said to the soldiers. "We're here." he told them as he climbed from a manhole behind a gas station. He carefully opened the back door and crept inside, wanting to be sure that his safehouse wasn't compromised, but he was alarmed when he heard a bottle smash on the floor. Everyone froze, there was a gas station with at least a half dozen Spetsnaz soldiers. The bottle was a beer bottle that one of them had thrown on the ground. He saw another one holding a stuffed animal and severing a wire before they moved off. "I don't blame the guy." Stone whispered, "But I hate that brand of beer also. I like the chips though." "You led us to them?" Petterson demanded. Sam held his ground, "No. The safehouse is nearby. I simply keep a secret armory there. He entered and pressed on a tile that was triangular and in the far corner. A shaft silently opened revealing a small room below. The four dropped in to see racks of guns and ammo of every kind. The Special Ops soldiers didn't need to be told twice to help themselves. -My Wunderwaffle iz missin Andrei and the rest of the team were heading onto the truck, where they would be taken to the objective. "We will win againist the facists, for they fear the bear!!!!!" yelled Major Kosov, trying to cheer on his men. They responded with cheering, much to Kosov's relief. "I hope he's right," wispered Imran. "Me too," said Andrei. Then the truck started, and they headed down the road. Sam stood silently in his basement armory until he heard the trucks speed away. He tossed his AK in a backpack and stocked up on ammo, as did the soldiers. Agreeing that it was faster to travel on the surface, the group left the gas station and proceeded to walk closer and closer through deserted lots to Manhattan. After a while they reached the safehouse, a small bunker dug in to the side of a hill on the Hudson river, it was small, and probably wouldn't last if it was attacked with any force, but it provided Sam with a staging ground for his plan, attack the Russians where they're holed up, in New York. ---- "There it is," said Major Kosov, looking through his binoculars. Almost a half a mile away, a refugee town lay, with it's inhabitants doing their regular tasks. "Andrei, Imran; I need you to take some men, and go in first. I want that town cleared by dawn!," said Kosov. Imran was already loading up his RPD, and Andrei was making sure he had enough gernades. "Da, Major, we will make sure that these Americans know who they are dealing with," said Imran. Weston surveyed the area with thermal optic cam, when he made sure it was clear, he opened the shaft. The other three stepped inside. "Not bad." Petterson judged, sitting down on a small lump of ground that looked suitable to be a chair. "It'll last for a minute or two." Stone agreed, "But we're sitting ducks here." Rex had shut the door with a camera spike at the end, to watch for any intruders. He signaled Petterson to come over and he nodded. Petterson returned with a worried look on his face. "Mythic Two spotted a nearby village with civilians, your call boss." Stone cocked his head, "Have you known?" "It's always been there." A whine of a truck was heard as Rex watched the camera. It was the same truck that they saw at the gas station, he held his position as Petterson went to help Rex. Stone took off his mask and held it as he spoke. "So kid. What's the plan?" "OPEN FIRE!!!!" yelled Kosov. Imran began to fire on the small village with his RPD, while Andrei spotted out targets. Men, women, and children ran for cover as gunfire rained upon them. Andrei was so dumbstruck that he did not fire his gun. "What are you waiting for, Andrei? Shoot!!!" yelled Major Kosov. Andrei took out his RPG-7, and aimed it at a small house. He pulled the trigger, sending the RPG flying toward it's target. The house went up in sparks and flames, a sure sign that it was holding weapons. "Stop firing. I want to secure the town for anymore weapons!" barked Kosov. The gunfire began to stop, and they group began to slowly move toward the town; with Andrei and Imran in the lead. ---- "God, kill me!! KILL ME!!!" screamed a man, who had beenn shot during the assualt. "Quit your yelling, you just got shot in the leg." said the town's medic, patching the man's wound up. James Carson watched the advancing russians aproach from the road, and managed to catch glimpse of the wounded outside. "Robert," he said to the soldier next to him ", we got to do something." Robert was peering outside, looking through the sight of M21 EBR. "There's got to be about fifteen of them out there, how the hell are we supposed to get those people?" asked Robert. "I heard that some of troops are coming along soon, and if that's true, we can handle these ruski's." said Carson Robert doubted that Carson's plan would work, but agreed anyway. Carson and Robert then took aim at the advancing russians. ---- "Get up woman," said Imran, grabbing a woman off the ground. "Get the hell off me!!!" yelled the woman, kicking at Imran. Andrei was watching the civilians as they were rounded up, and watched as Major Kosov yelled at them, pointing to a huge stack of weapons on the ground. "I'll show you who your messing with," yelled Imran, raising his hand to slap the woman. A gun shot was heard, and a bullet went through Imran's head, killing him instantly. "Incoming fire!!!" yelled Andrei, taking cover behind a concrete wall. "Nice shot," said Carson to Robert. Carson started to fire on a Russian commander near a stack of weapons, but he quickly took cover. He managed to kill off his guards though, much to his pleasure. Carson heard someone say over the radio, "This is Mythic One, does anyone copy, over?" Carson clicked in his radio, and said "This is Juliet Two , we copy, over." "Juliet Two , we have heard some fire coming from the town below, do you need some help, over?" "Roger that," said Carson "Negative Three, stay at the entrance. Weston, help me out! Where's that fucking Major? Rex! Find that goddamn thing and shut it up! Juliet Two! Snipe at will!" Stone shouted. He gripped his ACR, firing in quick bursts. Weston was at his side, careful to not shoot civilians. He saw Rex disappear behind a house. "Round up villagers!" Stone ordered, "Get them away! I'll hold these bastards off." Weston hurried, bumping into a family who panicked and ran away. Some civilians were at the town's armory scavenging for small pistols. They tried making a stand, but were no match for the Spetsnaz as their faster aim and automatic fire easily cut the uprising down. Finally a panicked little girl ran up to him and pointed to a russian who looked at Weston and fired his weapon. It clicked...out of ammo. Weston didn't give him a second chance as he dived and slammed his own weapon into his face. He doubled back and flopped in the dirt. "Where's your family?" He asked the kid. She ran over to a hut and pointed to a pair of corpses that were brutally maimed. Weston felt his lunch coming up, but he held it back. Rex turned a corner with his shotgun, he had already killed all the russians he could find and he had only one shell left. All that was needed to kill the Major bastard that plagued the village. Hearing some footsteps he turned to see a familiar face. "Rex...What a surprise." Kosov sneered, whipping his knife out in a flash. Rex kept his cool. "You wern't planning on leaving without saying hello first?" Kosov moved faster than expected, he grabbed a woman trying to run and held the blade to her face. She fought the pain, but could only manage a suppressed cry. Kosov saw Rex's restraint using it to break him. "Another step and she dies." "Fuck you ruski." yelled Carson, putting a shot into Russians head. Blood squirted out the back of the russian's head, and he collapsed to the ground. The woman ran toward Rex, and he comforted her. "Would you like to tell me how you knew this dick?" asked Carson. Rex removed his vest and his upper shit to reveal a very nasty scar that ran across his left breast and perfectly down the center of his abdominals. It was facinating, yet sickening to look at. "Torture. He did the honors." He pulled back on his armor and turned to the woman, she looked about twenty three . "Are you alright?" She nodded and hugged him. "You saved my life...Thank you." "Aw. That's sweet." Petterson said stepping in the light. Rex shot him a glare. Petterson laughed, unlike him, Rex rarely made an attachment to anyone let alone a civilian whose life he just saved. It seldom made a difference to him, he saved lives daily. "Enough bickering." Stone said, walking out with Weston and about a dozen surviving civilians. "This place is no longer safe. We're going to have to find a way out of here. Not going to be easy with all these people. Rex, you, Robert and Weston stand guard while Petterson and I find something that might get us out of here. Stay in contact. Mythic Leader out." Andrei and the three Spetsnaz survivors stopped to catch their breath. He signaled one of them, Zelimir to remove the radio signal. He pulled it out, propped the wires and gave him a thumbs up. The signal that nothing was intercepting them. He linked contact to the Field Marshal. "Major Kosov was killed. I have only three survivors left." There was static and the Field Marshal hissed in reply. "That complicates things. I'm sending you some reinforcements. By the way, you are now Lieutenant Colonel, in command of your unit. Lead you newly assembled team into the village and completely annihilate them! No mercy is to be shown! Find Kosov's killer, whatever they were called." "I think Mythic." Zelimir said, a little nervous. "Find Mythic and bring them to me. Dead or alive."